The current awareness of the human need for physical fitness, coupled with the expense, pollution and energy costs of automotive and like alternative transportation devices, has created an increased popularity in the simple bicycle, its manufacture and sale. As the number of bicycles become greater and their use more prolific throughout society, a need has developed for improved bicycle stands that can be efficiently produced, are lightweight in structure, can be easily moved and yet are sturdy enough to withstand abuse while providing secure support to one or more bicycles in an erect position.
One traditional device which has been used to support single bicycles has been the integral kickstand. This device is attached to the bicycle and is kicked into place to support the bicycle, thus gaining its name. Though the device has been in use for years, it has always been seen as an unstable means, suitable for supporting only a single bike on a hard, level surface. The kickstand thus tends to have a limited utility and in many instances a short lifespan because of the abuse it encounters, particularly from the younger bicyclist.
Other bicycle standing devices have also been available for many years. Most, typically involve a complex assembly of multiple elements such as tubular steel frames and the like which require special tools, welding or professional installation by trained technicians. Such devices usually take up a lot of room, are heavy, difficult to move and present a high profile extending well above the ground thus creating significant architectural and landscaping problems. Other bicycle stands have been proposed to be manufactured from very heavy materials, such as concrete, stone and the like, which generally have a lower profile and are meant to support the bicycle by providing a slot for the bicycle wheel to rest in. The latter devices, are also difficult to move once set in place and are usually limited to supporting a single bicycle, having a particular tire size, without adequate provision for the multiple tire sizes typically available in the biking industry.